1. Technical Field
This document relates to a hold down.
2. Background Art
When a recreational vehicle (“RV”), such as a camper, travel trailer, or motor home, is parked, an awning may be extended therefrom. In the “patio position” of the awning, each awning support arm extends diagonally downward so that its lower end is coupled to the side of the RV. In order to provide better access and to keep people from running into the diagonally extended awning support arms, RV owners try to place the awning in the “carport position”. In the carport position, the lower end of each awning support arm abuts the ground and is often coupled to the ground by stakes during windy conditions for example. However, it is not possible/effective to drive stakes into the ground when the RV is parked on concrete, asphalt, gravel, sand, rocky terrain, snow-covered terrain, frozen terrain, and the like for example, so RV owners are forced to maintain the awning in the inconvenient/unsafe patio position.